Bento
by Oceanmegami
Summary: Mikado has been finding it hard to tell Masaomi his feelings, so instead, he settles for the one thing he's best at.  Masaomi/Mikado, fluff.


**A/N:** A short one-shot for my friend Kira. Happy Birthday, dear! :D

**Summary:** Mikado has been finding it hard to tell Masaomi his feelings, so instead, he settles for the one thing he's best at. Masaomi/Mikado, fluff.

* * *

Mikado regarded his best friend for a few moments before unconsciously letting out a sigh. Hearing this, the blonde turned to his direction. There was a questioning look on his face before breaking into a grin and proceeded to his favorite past time. That is, to tease the living hell out of the raven-haired boy. "Why the long face, Mikado?" Masaomi asked as he threw an arm around the brunette's shoulder. A playful expression was written across his features, but changed into a more serious one as he leaned in closer to the other boy. "Don't tell me…you're upset because you have yet to get it on with Anri-chan?"

"K-kida-kun!" As expected, the raven-haired boy called out his friend's name in an indignant manner; his cheeks flaring up with the red that was always present on the brunette's face whenever such a topic was brought up. Masaomi could not help but laugh.

If it were possible, Mikado's face grew an even deeper shade of red at the blonde's reaction. Inwardly, the raven-haired boy wondered how his friend ever managed to make such crude comments. It was downright embarrassing. Well, if he were to be honest with himself, the fact that Masaomi still has his arm around him was more embarrassing to him. He fidgeted slightly on the bench; he was starting to become uncomfortable with this. It was true that by now, he was already used to the casual touches the blonde would make, but he'd be a fool to deny that it did not affect him.

The brunette was no stranger to his feelings towards his best friend. For a long time now, he has had a candle burning in his heart for him. At first, he had put it off as him being attached to the blonde in a friendly way, but as time passed, he became more and more certain that his affections towards his friend are leaning on the romantic scale. Despite him being a shy person (and even more so when it comes to romantic affairs), Mikado had no desire to let the blonde remain ignorant of his feelings. He wanted to tell him how he feels, and had even attempted to do an outright confession, but all of it failed. Words simply were not his forte; it was Masaomi's. So that leaves the question, how would he be able to tell him?

Unfortunately, it seems that he won't be getting an answer anytime soon as the school bell rang; announcing that lunch break was now over and afternoon classes were about to start. To his great relief (and perhaps a bit of disappointment), the blonde finally let go of him and started to gather his belongings in preparation for class. Mikado followed suit soon enough. As he was fixing his things, he came face to face with Anri. The girl had been quiet throughout the entire lunch period; not even uttering a single word. But, to his surprise, there was a small—almost knowing—smile on her lips as she looked at him, leaving the teen to wonder just how much the bespectacled girl knew.

- x -

A few hours later, Mikado found himself walking alone with Anri. Apparently, Masaomi had stated that there was something he had to do, so he decided to go ahead without them. And so that leaves the other two on their habitual walk home. Just as when it's only the two of them together, there was a wall of silence between them in the absence of the loud blonde. This wasn't exactly unwelcomed, though, as they were more than content with the companionable silence that both of them appreciated.

However, as they were walking, Anri suddenly put a halt to her footsteps. Not noticing the girl stop, the raven-haired boy continued to walk until he heard her address him, "Ryuugamine-kun?" Immediately, he stopped as he heard his name being called and turned to look at the bespectacled girl. There was a confused look on his face as he stared at her. It's still far from her place, which made him think about what it might be that made her stop for a while. She looked as if she wanted to say something. Finally, she spoke once more. "Ryuugamine-kun, you like Kida-kun, don't you?"

Mikado blushed instantly at her words. "Eh, what do you mean Sonohara-san? Of course I like Kida-kun. He's my friend after all…" As soon as he said those words, the boy cast his eyes downward; his fingers absently fiddling with the strap of his bag. And then a laugh. Slate blue eyes widened in surprise as the teen found himself staring at Anri—a _laughing_ Anri. Her laughter was very soft, almost sounding like a giggle. After a few moments, the girl had regained her composure, yet a smile still lingered on her features.

"Ryuugamine-kun is not very good at hiding it."

Slate blue eyes widened at that statement and he flushed a bit more. It appears that Anri knew about his feelings for Masaomi. Playing with his fingers distractedly, the raven-haired boy dare ask her, "Uhm, w-was I that obvious?" Mentally, he slapped himself for sounding so pathetic. Or a lovesick school girl for that matter. In any case, neither of those two descriptions was far off.

When Anri shook her head, Mikado felt relieved. Though it seems that the girl has yet to finish speaking. "You seem to think too much. If you really want to let Kida-kun know, you must remember that words aren't the only way to communicate to him how you feel. Think of something that you're good at, and I'm sure that by using it, you'll be able to get your point across."

For a few seconds, the raven-haired boy just stared at her; a dumbstruck expression on his face. The last thing he expected was for Anri to give him advice regarding this matter. It'd be a lie if he said that he did not found it surprising. But of course, that did not go to say that it was unwelcomed—in fact, he felt grateful towards her.

As the two students resumed their walk home, Mikado began to ponder the girl's words. This continued until Anri finally reached her stop, and waved the boy goodbye. He was nearing his own apartment when he made a decision. Turning on his heel, he decided to take a detour to the grocery.

- x -

To say that Mikado was nervous is an understatement. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he made his way to the rooftop where Masaomi and Anri are waiting for him. On his hands was a bento wrapped in a pale green furoshiki decorated with sakura petals. That morning, the boy had specifically woken up earlier than usual, so he could toil in the kitchen. The product of which was now lovingly clutched in between his hands. When he had thought over Anri's advice the other day, he had come to the conclusion that he'd make a bento for his best friend. Just as the girl had told him, words aren't the only way to convey one's feelings, and seeing as cooking is a specialty of his, why not give it a try? Besides, Masaomi had been buying food from the cafeteria, so he figured that perhaps the blonde would appreciate a homemade lunch for once—or at least he hoped he would.

"Mikado!" The blonde boy exclaimed as soon as the former arrived at the rooftop. "What took you so long?" However, he seems to have forgotten his own question as he noticed the bundle that the other held in his hands. Before he could say anything, though, Mikado had held out the bento towards his best friend. "H-here. I made this for you." The brunette stuttered; his cheeks now a light pink. At the back of his mind, he thought that perhaps this was just a stupid idea, that maybe the other boy would just laugh at him, that-

Masaomi took the proffered bundle with a strange expression on his face that Mikado cannot seem to decipher. Without warning, the blonde took his friend's hand in his and dragged him with him towards the awaiting bench. Anri, who was already sitting there, shuffled a bit to the right to allow more space for the other two to sit on. Promptly taking a seat, Masaomi motioned for Mikado to do the same.

The blonde boy then proceeded to unwrap the cloth and opened the bento, from which he procured a tamagoyaki which he held out to the brunette. Confused by this, Mikado just stared. With a small sigh, Masaomi spoke, "You said you made this for me, right?" When the other boy nodded, he continued, "Knowing you, you probably had forgotten to fix something for yourself, so I'm telling you that we'll split the bento." The raven-haired boy almost winced at the other's words. Indeed he had forgotten. In fact, if it weren't for the blonde, he wouldn't have remembered at all.

"Eat." Masaomi commanded his best friend once more. The latter seemed to think about it for a few moments before hesitatingly taking a bite. What happened after that made the brunette blush. The blonde took a bite of the egg roll, right at the same place where Mikado had bitten it. In other words, it was a kiss; an indirect one but still a kiss nonetheless. Mikado swore he could faint then and there. But before he could do just that, he felt a hand caress his cheek. It was none other than Masaomi. There was a genuine smile on his face as he stroked the brunette's skin tenderly. "I know." His words were simple, yet the other understood that what he meant by it. Leaning closer to Mikado, he told him "Thank you."

And then Masaomi pressed his lips to Mikado's own.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

**Omake**

After a not-so-eventful meal (and lots of blushing, one might add), Mikado found himself sitting on the rooftop with Masaomi using his lap as a makeshift pillow to lay his head on. Initially, the brunette had protested vehemently against it ('No! That's something only couples do!'), but in the end, acquiesced to the blonde's request ("Aww, but _you're_ my boyfriend now, aren't you?'), much to Anri's amusement. Other than that, everything seemed peaceful enough.

Or at least when Masaomi decided to open his big mouth again.

"You know, there isn't really a need to have made a bento, Mikado. An apron alone would have been enough." Masaomi said, his eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive manner.

He was met with a firm slap in the face.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this, more especially our dear birthday girl ~ :D


End file.
